The present invention relates generally to on-line computer service providers and, more particularly, to a system and method for selectively connecting remote computers to on-line computer service providers through a telephonic switch.
On-line computer service providers, such as America On-Line, Prodigy and the like, have grown at prolific rates. The computer service providers are experiencing difficulty in handling this increasing membership. In particular, the computer servers and the other computer devices used to access the services are frequently being overloaded. As a result, some subscribers may be unable to gain access to a service or when access is obtained, may experience slow responses.
Prior computer service providers use a plurality of computer servers to connect subscribers to a service. The computer servers are interconnected by wide area networks (WANs). When a subscriber attempts to access a service, a modem in the subscriber's computer dials a designated telephone number which is transmitted over a telephone system. As is well known, the telephone system is comprised of a number of interconnected central offices (CO) which route calls. From a central office, the call is routed to a terminal server. Typically, the terminal server receives signals over 60-120 analog lines from a CO. From the terminal server, the call is transmitted to one of the computer servers. The call may be then transferred between one or more computer servers over the WAN.
Unfortunately, the capabilities of these prior systems are limited. If all of the analog lines from one of the COs are in use, for example, the subscriber receives a busy signal even though one or more computer servers may be capable of handling the call. Further, any one or more of the terminal servers or the computer servers may be overloaded resulting in sluggish responses.
A significant concern for parents is the access of children to adult materials available from the computer services. To remedy these concerns, computer service providers attempt to screen adult materials from subscribers who request such screening. Unfortunately, prior system designs are not readily adapted to provide such screening. Typically, one or more of the computer servers includes a "firewall" for blocking adult material. To be connected to a computer server having a firewall, a subscriber may need to be transferred between one or more computer servers over the WAN. This is a very inefficient use of resources since some of the computer servers are being used only to transfer the subscriber.
Prior systems are further not conducive to purchasing goods advertised by a computer service provider. After viewing an advertisement, a subscriber usually must disconnect their computer from the telephone network and call the advertising company over the telephone to purchase products. This is especially true since computer users are reluctant to transmit credit card numbers over a computer network due to security concerns. Consequently, subscribers must make an additional telephone call before purchasing products and, in the process, loose their data connection to the computer service provider.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for connecting a remote computer to a computer service provider wherein a telephonic switch selectively connects the remote computer to a computer server associated with the desired computer service provider and wherein the telephonic switch establishes voice communications between a subscriber of the computer service provider and an agent telephonic unit while maintaining a data connection with the computer service provider.